


Hidden Princess

by TiredNecromancer



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredNecromancer/pseuds/TiredNecromancer
Summary: When the wind changed direction, carrying her scent straight over to the three nomads, Isabella was only slightly surprised when they froze, revealing their inhumanity in the way  they ceased to so much as breathe. Three pairs of crimson eyes pinned her fearfully.Jasper's confused southern twang carried awkwardly in the silence between the rolling rumbles of distant thunder. "They're...absolutely terrified." The southern vampire's piercing amber gaze left the nomads to take in the mildly irritated, and entirely fearless brunette he'd been shielding. "They're terrified of you Little Bit. And you know why."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Hidden Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little plot bunny that wouldn’t leave me alone <3 I deliberately haven’t said which Mikaelson she’s married to, and listed them in age order in the tags because I’m only 80% certain who it’s going to be. Feel free to try and convince me if you think it should be a certain one and I could be swayed at this point, who knows?
> 
> Also, Isabella just straight up decided she’s gonna be bffs with Esme. Idk where that came from, I had no say in that, but it’s happening! <3
> 
> Drop a comment if you loved something, hated it, spotted a mistake, have something you really wanna see in a future chapter, or just say hello! <3

When the wind changed direction, carrying her scent straight over to the three nomads, Isabella was only slightly surprised when they froze, revealing their inhumanity in the way they ceased to so much as breathe. Three pairs of crimson eyes pinned her fearfully.

Jasper's confused southern twang carried awkwardly in the silence between the rolling rumbles of distant thunder. "They're...absolutely terrified." The southern vampire's piercing amber gaze left the nomads to take in the mildly irritated, and entirely fearless brunette he'd been shielding. "They're terrified of _you_ Little Bit. And you know why."

Sighing in defeat, Isabella shrugged, straightening out of the horrible 'I'm a nervous and slouchy teenager' posture she'd been wearing for months. Back straight. Shoulders square. Chin up. Every inch the poised and confident princess despite the scruffy jeans and cosily sloppy hoodie she wore.

All of the Cullens were looking at her now. Poor form, she noted idly, to turn your eyes from a potential threat. She supposed the coven trusted that their gifted trio would be able to react in time to any hostile move from the fear stricken nomads. Still, she couldn't help her disapproval. At least Jasper should know better. They didn't even know if any of the nomads had a gift.

Stepping past an unresisting Jasper and skipping easily around the arm Edward put out to bar her way, to his shock she imagined, Isabella turned hard brown eyes on the ratty blond leader of the little pack of nomads. He swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing in his neck and she huffed. "He's waving my scent around for all his little hunting hounds I suppose?" Her arched eyebrow and demanding tone made it quite clear that she expected an answer.

The Cullens were shifting with agitation behind her. A sea of golden eyes burned into her back swimming with questions. Probably only exacerbated by the loss of her muted Arizona accent, replaced by a cultured, somewhat muddled but vaguely European one. 

She had been having such a good time here, she thought grumpily. And she had genuinely liked many of these little off breeds, though her affection for the mind reader was of course entirely fabricated. But it was ruined now. 

Well she'd been in the wind for nearly six years. She did rather miss him.

The nomad leader suddenly seemed to recall his manners and dropped to one knee, his packmates following suit an instant later. "Yes, my Lady. If any of us come across you we are to immediately alert him, and remain at your disposal until he arrives," he simpered weakly. "Of course he has only given your scent to those he trusts."

"Oh fine! Stand up, all of you! I don't need all of this grovelling and scraping, save it for when he gets here. He can't stand to see me not respected so you'll have plenty of opportunity to kiss the ground I walk on then," she snapped.

Turning her back to the nomads, secure that they were no threat to _her_ , she met the range of gold and black eyes of the Cullen coven. Wow. Rosalie looked apoplectic. Her eyes were pitch black though the brunette knew she had fed only yesterday, and they had been burning yellow not ten minutes ago. Isabella hadn't even known off breed vampires were capable of so human a reflex, but her nostrils were flaring like a horse that had just run a hunt too.

"Well it looks like our time together is coming to an end," the brunette announced sadly. "Of course I could kill them and prevent them reporting my whereabouts," she ignored the nervous shuffling from behind her and forged on, "but my husband is not an unintelligent man. He would soon notice if three of his hounds disappeared and come sniffing around anyway." 

That was the straw that broke the delicate calm.

"Husband? What do yo-"

" _You_ could kill them?"

"Bell-"

"Love, wha-"

"ENOUGH!"

Huh. Isabella had figured Rosalie would be the one to raise her voice first but go Esme. She knew there was a reason she liked the motherly off breed so much.

"Ahem, I'm sorry for raising my voice, but Bella dear, maybe you could explain what exactly is going on here?" Oh yes, she truly liked this woman. Sweet, lovely, but with a backbone. 

"Of course Esme. As I'm sure you're starting to put together, I am not, nor have I ever been Bella Swan, clumsy teenage daughter of a small town American police chief. I am Isabella Cesarini," she chuckled at the smothered sound of protest from behind her, "though my husband would prefer I went by Isabella Mikaelson. I'm not about to give up my name for a _man_ though! If he wants to match so dearly he can change his name. Mikael was a dreadful boor anyway."

Waving a hand in an elegantly dismissive gesture Bella Swan could never have pulled off she dismissed the topic. 

"Anyway, every couple of years, the wanderlust strikes me and I like to leave my darling while he sleeps and slip off to enjoy the world without all the trappings of status and fear. Just be a regular person for a little while."

"I'm afraid that Chief Swan never actually had a child," she explained easily now that her deception was unnecessary. "I just slipped in to town and tweaked a few memories in the weeks before I ' _arrived_ '. A particular specialty of mine," her eyes shone with pride. She was better at planting false memories than any of the other, far older Mikaelsons after all, "to make him and those closest to him believe they ' _remembered_ ' me, and I was _'returning_ '. The small town gossip mill did the rest for me."

"But you're human!" Edward finally exploded and she shook her head ruefully. Honestly, pretending infatuation with him had been a blow to her pride. It had been the only way to get close to the carefully aloof _'family_ ' without resorting to compulsion though. If the silly boy honestly still believed she was human after the last ten minutes, with the added boost of a vampire powered brain, he was beyond help.

"Don't be foolish Edward," she started to berate.

"She's a traditional." 

Ah yes. Of course the Major of the south would be aware of her kind. She knew at least two of her brothers by marriage had poked at the southern vampire wars a time or two out of boredom, or in some convoluted scheme or another. She offered a confirming nod and smile to the Texan.

"That's exactly right Major. I'm still fairly young for my kind, not quite five hundred years old, and a minor member of the house of Sforza from when we still ruled Italy. Though all of the," she waved behind her at the deferent nomads, "bowing and scraping is because of my husband. Dead royalty are a dime a dozen in Traditional Vampire society."

"We tend to lean towards vanity, and our abilities make it a piece of cake to integrate ourselves into high society so a lot of royals or nobles end up being turned. Not so for your kind of course. It would be impossible for one of you to infiltrate the upper levels of society with your physical differences, and inability to compel, you'd bring those silly _Volturi kings_ down on your heads in a sparkle." A cheeky wink attempted to break the tension, but fell a bit flat.

Rosalie was eying her speculatively, perfectly manicured claws digging into her frustrated looking husband's bicep. Jasper dipped his head respectfully to her when she caught his eye, searching her expression for something that he seemed to find as some of the stiffness bled from his spine. Her 'best friend' was blank faced as she presumably searched frantically for visions to explain the current situation. Esme clung tightly to her mate's arm as she tried to process this new information, and Carlisle was watching Isabella gravely, head also bowed slightly. Yes, he had spent some time with the Volturi hadn't he? He would know of her husband's family by reputation at least. Edward's hands were flexing and clenching as he gave her a look somewhere between a kicked puppy dog and an angry scowl. Isabella rather thought he looked constipated, which was disturbing since the off breeds couldn't even eat solid food.

"Alright." She declared imperiously. "You. Scruffy nomad leader. Call my husband and inform him that I require his presence immediately, and will await him at my home within the next twenty-four hours." 

She gave him the address of the large property she kept on the outskirts of Forks, almost completely in the opposite direction to the Cullen home. The place was far more traditional in style than the ultra modern Cullen residence and she had a small compelled staff living there and keeping it maintained for her. It was in one of the staff's names, and she was compelled never to verbally invite anyone but Isabella inside. Should Cecily die, it would fall to another of her minions in Virginia, preventing another vampire from gaining entry by killing her. The traditional vampire stored all of her belongings that wouldn't make sense for 'Bella Swan' to have in that house.

Turning to the Cullen matriarch she smiled genuinely. Extending a peace offering, one queen to another, no matter how unspoken the other woman's title was, she walked closer and held out her hands. "I truly did grow to care about your family Esme. Would you all care to join me in my home while I get out of this teenager disguise and await my beloved?" A thought occurred to her then. "And probably at least one of his siblings. Interfering little busybodies can't seem to get enough of our reunions for some reason. I think they'd like you a lot Esme. I know I do!"


End file.
